Heart of a Warrior
by TheAwesomePrussia aka.sweetyjg
Summary: Callie is the fourth child of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. The Only thing is she didn’t know it until years later because of what happened when she was first born. Now thanks to a letter she is sent back to Middle Earth and has to learn how ... more in story
1. Prologue

**Heart of a Warrior**

_Summary_: Callie is the fourth child of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. The Only thing is she didn't know it until years later because of what happened when she was first born. Now thanks to a letter she is sent back to Middle Earth and has to learn how to be an Elf and help save Middle Earth and maybe find love along the way

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any characters from lord of the rings nor do I own middle earth, J.R.R. Tolkien does. I own Callie, Tatari, and any other characters from Earth you do not recognize.

(Elvish Translations are at the bottom)

**Prologue**

Elrond paced back and forth in his study waiting for his fourth child to be born. Gandalf sat in a seat next to the fire place smoking his pipe.

Outside rain beat against the roof as the wind howled through the trees. It was as if Middle Earth knew of the sadness that was to happen that night before it even happened.

For Elrond this day was breaking his heart. Every so often he would glance at Gandalf to see if the old wizard had changed his decision. But the expression on Gandalf's face was always the same, sadness.

Suddenly there was an infant's cry from down the hall. Not long after, a healer opened the door and looked at Elrond with a smile. "Your wife has bore you another daughter, my lord." Elrond stood stunned for a minute but then rushed past the healer and towards the room where his wife and new daughter were.

"Is it true Mithrandir, that the child will be leaving us soon." The Healer asked Gandalf with sadness clearly in her voice.

"I'm afraid it is." Gandalf said with a sigh. He thanked the healer and left the room at a slower pace.

When Elrond entered the room the first thing he saw was his wife, Celebrian, laying in bed with a bundle in her arms. He walked quickly over to her side. He stoked her blond hair and kissed her forehead. "She looks a lot like you" she said to Elrond and handed the elfling to him.

Elrond took the elfling in his arms and moved the blanket so that he could see her face. Indeed she did look a lot like him. Her hair, which was long for a newborn, was as black as a ravens wing and her eyes, which were looking straight into his, were grey. " Lle ier vanima." Elrond said stroking her cheek.

"Her name should be Callie" Celebrian said with a smile as she watched Elrond look at their daughter lovingly. Elrond looked over to her and smiled.

"Giver of Faith, that is a great name for you daughter," Gandalf said from the door way.

"Indeed it is, for she will bring faith to others even when hers is on the brink of exhaustion and is about to be lost," Celebrian replied "She will be in good care won't she Gandalf?"

"Yes, she will be in the care of a old and wise friend of mine that traveled to a different world years ago. She is an old wizard that used the last of her powers when she travel there. Her name is Tatari. She will love Callie as if she was her own daughter and give every thing she has to protect her." he said to them. "I will leave soon. I am sorry to say that this is the last time I will see you until I myself take the journey to the undying lands.

Celebrian nodded. She reached over to Elrond so that she could hold her daughter one last time. "I will miss you greatly, my daughter, I will see you again one day when you sail across the sea. You are going to do great things, even thought you do not know it yet." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Celebrian kissed Callie on the forehead then handed her back over to Elrond. He held her in his arms and said, " Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." and then kissed her brow. He went to hand her to Gandalf when suddenly there was a voice from the hallway. We wish to say goodbye to our sister." Said a elegant she-elf who was Arwen. Her long hair was black and her light blue eyes shone like the stars. Behind her stood her older twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. They were identical, both had long black hair and grey eyes.

Arwen walked over to were her father stood holding Callie. "I will miss you my sister." she said and kissed her on the cheek.

Elladan and Elrohir walked over next to Arwen. "We will miss you too. Namaarie tenna' telwan." Elrohir said. Elladan reached into a pouch that was on his belt and pulled out a necklace. The necklace was a miniature bow with a arrow pulled back that was on a chain of mithril. The tip of the arrow was a light blue sapphire and the Feathers were diamonds. The colors were the colors of Rivendell , which were blue and white. "Tenna' ento lye omenta." Elladan said as he put the necklace onto Callie.

"We must be off." Gandalf said with sadness in his voice. He hated that he was taking their new child away from them but he knew it was for the best. She would be safer in the other world until she was old enough to fulfill her destiny.

Elrond nodded and handed Callie over to Gandalf. Gandalf took her in his arms and whispered a quick spell and then Callie's appearance changed. She no longer had pointed ears and her hair was a little duller. When Elrond and everyone else gave him a questioning look Gandalf said, "Her real appearance must be hidden, where I am taking her there is no such thing as elves."

Gandalf turned to leave but before he left he said, "You will see her again though you may not recognize her but remember to trust in your hearts." Then he walked out the door. He did not see that even Elrond had tears in his eyes.

Gandalf walked out into the courtyard where his horse was standing ready. Glorfindel was holding the reins of the horse as Gandalf walked up. "So it is true." Glorfindel stated. "Yes," Gandalf replied. He handed Glorfindel Callie as he mounted the horse. Once seated on the horse Glorfindel handed him the elfling.

Gandalf spoke something in elvish to his horse and it set off at gallop. An hour later they came to a clearing. Callie was still sleeping as he dismounted the horse. He walked into the middle of the of the clearing and sighed. He checked to make sure that the blanket was securely wrapped around Callie then closed his eyes and started to chant a spell in a forgotten language.

A moment later Gandalf opened his eyes and found himself in a park across from a house that looked as old as time itself. From the moon's position in the sky it was somewhere around midnight here.

Gandalf walked quickly over to the house and knocked on the door. A minute later a elderly woman opened the door. She had long grey hair that curled down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were blue and held the knowledge of many hundreds of years in them.

"Gandalf, it has been many years since I last saw you." She said with a kind smile on here face. "Indeed it has been Tatari," Gandalf replied "It is of great importance that I traveled here." Gandalf moved the blanket a little so that she could see the baby.

Tatari gasped. "Who's child is this?" She asked looking at the child with great curiosity. "This is the new born elfling of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and his wife, Celebrian. Celebrian is leaving to cross the sea and evil is stirring in Middle Earth once again. This child will be involved in much that will happen it the future. She is safest here until that time comes. I put a spell on her to hide her elvish features so that she looks like a human child. She will also grow like a mortal child here." Gandalf explained.

Tatari nodded and held here arms out to take the sleeping child from Gandalf. "What is her name?" she asked looking down at the elfling in her arms.

"Callie." He replied. He then took a sealed letter out of a pocket of his robe. "Give this to her when she is about 20 years old. It is a spell to take her back to Middle Earth." Gandalf said giving the letter to Tatari. "I will make sure it is given to her." She said.

"Good, I must be going now there are matters I must discuss with Saruman the Wise. Goodbye." Gandalf said and walked over to were he appeared. Tatari watched Gandalf walk away until he disappeared in a flash of light.

Tatari looked down at the elfling in her arms. "You have quite a life ahead of you little one." Callie yawned in her sleep.

Elvish Translations:

Lle ier vanima - you are beautiful

Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' - My heart shall weep until it sees thee again

Namaarie tenna' telwan - Farewell until later

Tenna' ento lye omenta - Until next we meet

I hope You like this story so far.

See the button down at the bottom

Please click it and review

PLEASE no flames if you don't like something just tell me what you think I should do to enhance it

If you have any ideas just tell me in the review


	2. Life Goes On

_**Heart of a Warrior**_

_Summary_: Callie is the fourth child of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. The Only thing is she didn't know it until years later because of what happened when she was first born. Now thanks to a letter she is sent back to Middle Earth and has to learn how to be an Elf and help save Middle Earth and maybe find love along the way

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any characters from lord of the rings nor do I own middle earth, J.R.R. Tolkien does. I own Callie, Tatari, and any other characters from Earth you do not recognize. (I don't own the song Slipped away by Avril Lavigne.

(Elvish Translations are at the bottom)

**Chapter 1: Life Goes On**

Callie walked down the street with everything she owned on her back, which consisted of two bags that contained her cloths, brush, toothpaste and toothbrush, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, her work out cloths and fighting gear, a water bottle, some granola bars, and all her money ($2). But her prized possession was around her neck. It was a necklace with a bow and a arrow notched back. The tip of the arrow was sapphire and the feathers were diamonds. She never knew how she got the necklace. But her Grandma said she had it when she was brought to the house as a baby.

Her Guitar was on also on her back. That was how she made it through life. She sang and played guitar at bars for money to pay for food and a place to stay.

Occasionally she would stay at Rex's house. Rex was a tall man in his 40's, with Brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes. Rex was her Grandma's best friend. That was, until her grandma died.

Callie sighed as that horrible memory came back to her.

_Flashback_

Callie was 7 years old when it happened. She and her grandma, Tatari, were walking back from getting groceries at the store when suddenly they hear shouting in an ally up ahead.

"Leave me alone!" Screamed a woman

"Shut up and give me all your money, or I'll blow your brains out." Said a rough sounding man.

"Cal, stay here. I'm going to go help that woman." grandma told her. She nodded and watched her grandma walk swiftly over to the ally.

"Leave that woman alone." She heard her grandma say.

"Stay out of it old woman or I'll shoot you," The man said "Give me the money now lady."

"I said leave the woman alone!" Tatari said sharply.

"I warned you old woman." He said

Suddenly there was a loud bang, then a shriek of a woman. A moment later a large man with brown hair came running out of the ally with a gun in one hand and a purse in the other. The man ran past Callie without a glance at her.

Callie cautiously made her way to the ally. When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks. Her grandma laid on the ground with blood pouring out of her chest. Another woman sat huddled in the corner but Callie paid no attention to her.

"Grandma." She said barely above a whisper. "Grandma!" She said loader and ran to her side.

"No don't go!" She cried out with tear streaming down her face. Tatari cracked her eyes open with effort. "Callie…I love you…I'm...sorry…I…never told you…the full truth." Tatari forced out and then took one more staggering breath. After that there was no more.

"No…grandma…no don't go." Callie sobbed. She put her hands to face and cried. She didn't know how long she sat there and cried but suddenly she felt a hand on here shoulder. She looked up and saw Rex. The lady from earlier was behind him with tears in her eyes she must have went to the nearest place to get help while Callie was crying.

The nearest place happened to be The Howling Wolf, a bar which Rex owned and worked at.

"Rex, she's dead…she's dead." Callie said and grabbed on to him as if he was her last life line. Rex put here in a protective hug. "Every thing will turn out ok, I'll take care of you." He told Callie.

_End Flashback _

Callie wiped a tear from her face. 'I have to be strong' she told herself. 'That is what she would have wanted'

After her grandma's death she lived with Rex until she was 16. She stayed in the spare bedroom at Rex's house that was above the bar. She learned to play guitar from him and he bought her a guitar for her 13 birthday. She also took defense classes which included karate and Ti Kwan Do.

Callie slept in the park when she didn't have enough money to get a hotel room. Often, Rex offered her some money or a place to stay. But she usually refused his offers. It wasn't because she didn't like him, hell, she loved him like an uncle but she felt guilty later and she hated to feel guilty.

Callie was currently 19. Her birthday was in one week. She sighed and brushed her straight black hair out of her eyes with her hand. It was now waist length since she refused to cut it. She took a hair band off of her wrist and put her hair in to a high pony tail.

She slowed down and opened the door to the Howling Wolf and was immediately grabbed into a hug.

"Hey Cal, I was starting to think you forgot about me." Rex said with a fake hurt voice. "I would never forget about you Rex, you should know that by now" Callie said with a smile.

"So what song are you going to sing for us tonight" Rex asked as he walked back to the bar with Callie close behind him. She shrugged her shoulders and he gave her a disappointed look. "Cal, if I told you once I told you a hundred times…" he started but ten Callie finished in a mock version of him "you have to know what you are doing before you do it. I know I know."

Rex chuckled at her. "Well you better go get ready you start in 5 minutes. "alright" she said and headed to the bathroom where she could put on some different cloths. In the bathroom Callie took out a blue shirt with a silver butterfly on it that was only crumpled a little bit and a pair of black cargo pants that had a rip in the knee. It was reasonably easy to fit her clothes into one bag for two reasons 1) she was very skinny and 2) she didn't have much. She needed new clothes bad but she didn't have enough money. Every thing that she inherited from her grandma she sold so that she could pay off the bills and pay for the funeral.

She shook her head, she couldn't think about those things right now she had a show to do. Then suddenly she realized what song she was going to do. She took her guitar out of its case, grabbed her bags and went out into the bar.

"Did you figure out what song you are going to sing." Rex asked her as she threw her bags behind the bar. "Yep." Callie replied and walked up to the stage.

"Hello everyone," she said once every one was looking up at the stage "The song I am going to sing tonight is 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. I'm dedicating it to my grandma who was killed when I was seven." She strummed the guitar and then started playing.

"Na na Na na na na na I miss youMiss you so badI don't forget youOh it's so sad.I hope you can hear meI remember it day you slipped away.....Was the day i foundIt, won't be the sameOhNa na Na na na na na I didn't get around to kiss youGoodbye on the handI wish that I could see you againI know that I can't ohI hope you can hear meCause I remember it clearlyThe day you slipped away...Was the day i foundIt, won't be the sameOhI've had my wake upWon't you wake upI keep asking I can't take itIt wasn't fake itIt happened you passed byNow you're gone Now you're goneThere you go There you goSomewhere I can't bring you backNow you're goneNow you're goneThere you go There you goSomewhere you're not coming backNa naNa na na na naI miss you."

She finish singing and then looked up. Everyone started clapping. Callie stood up and walked over to the bar by Rex. "You did well tonight Cal." He said with a smile "Thanks" she said blushing.

"Here," he said and handed her two envelopes. "The top one is your money for tonight. And the bottom one is something your grandmother left in my possession. I was suppose to give it you on your 20th birthday but I have to leave for a month to go visit my sister."

"Thank you Rex. I'll see you later I'm going to go get something to eat." Callie said and grabbed her bags.

"Ok Cal, please be careful." Rex said and gave her one last hug.

"Ok, I'll try" She replied and left the bar. Once she was a block away from the bar she opened her payment and put the other letter in her pocket to read for later. Callie looked at her payment and sighed. "We'll I guess I have enough to get a decent meal. But I'm going to have to sleep in the park tonight." She said to herself and looked around for the nearest restaurant.

After she was satisfied she was full she headed to the park. Once she got there she headed straight to her favorite spot, an old weeping willow that's branches came so low hat you could sit at the trunk an be protected from the wind.

Callie ducked down below the branches, put her bags and guitar down, and sat down by the trunk. She dug into one of her bags and pulled out a grey hoodie and pulled it on. Even though it was the middle of June It still got cool at night. She made her self comfortable and pulled the letter from her grandmother out of her pocket.

It was an odd letter ,the paper it was made out was like a parchment she had never seen before and what kept the letter closed was a spot of wax. Carefully she opened the letter so that she didn't rip the parchment. When she got the envelope opened she pulled out a folded piece of parchment. When she got the letter unfolded she was surprised. It was not written in a language she knew.

Slowly Callie sounded out the unfamiliar words but in the back of her mind something told her she was connected to these words somehow.

When she was finished she suddenly felt like she was falling of a cliff. She closed her eyes when her world disappeared and saw that she was heading towards the ground fast. What she didn't expect was to slow down and her stomach to jerk. As she hit the ground she fainted.

Something she never knew was that Rex was watching her while she read the letter. A tear rolled down his cheek when she disappeared. He knew that she was going to her true home. Tatari told him about Callie's heritage when she gave him the letter to hold onto. Tatari knew she was going to die. She would give her life up to save anyone even if she didn't know them.

Rex always watched over Callie when she slept in the park. It pained him that she did, but Callie's stubborn and independent spirit didn't like to feel weak or guilty.

He was going to miss her. She was like a daughter to him. But he knew that she would be happy where she was going.

"I love you Callie. I always will." was the last thing he said before he left the park and when back to his job.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story.


End file.
